Raisa Pöttgen
Raisa Pöttgen is a Witch of the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika attached with the Karlsland Air Force. Some call her by the pet name of "Rai" (ライ). Background Raisa was attached to the Jagdgeschwader 27 (JG27) 3rd Staffel from the start, but when Marseille transferred in she was appointed as her wingman. At first she didn't harbored any special feelings about it as an order, but with time gradually became something like a worshipper and not just a wingman. Since then, there has been a drastic decrease in the number of members of the unit and, for a time, it was just her and Marseille. Since she doesn't talk much, her own military achievements and abilities are not very well conveyed. However, having the air combat skills to keep up with Marseille's behavior and continue to protect her back on the battlefield make some question whatever she wouldn't be able to achieve greater military gains in another unit. Raisa herself feels that flying together with Marseille is the greatest of happiness and seems that she does not think about changing to another unit at all. When she became an ace herself by shooting down her 6th unit, she wasn't really proud of her military achievement, as she just took Marseille's leftovers. She has been working as Sergeant Inagaki's trainer, and maybe because both have caring, family-oriented personalities, they instantly hit it off with each other. It is possible to see them making meals together or forming pairs in battle. Personality In spite of her childish appearance, she has an obedient and taciturn personality with a strong core. Just as Marseille praises her as the "son of a good, well-to-do family", Raisa demonstrates many boyish speeches and conducts, her demeanor possessing a characteristic soft, polite tone. She harbors feelings towards Marseille that are close to worship, and while she acknowledges being her support-role, Raisa puts a certain distance between them in their private lives. She also harbors some affinity with Sergeant Inagaki, who was assigned to the unit after Flight Lieutenant Katou took up her new post. Surprisingly, she has quite an artistic talent, having designed the Afrika's unit emblem herself. Appearances Anime *Season 2, Episode 12 *Operation Victory Arrow, Episode 2 Doujinshi *Witches of the Sphinx 1 *Witches of the Sphinx 2 *Witches of the Sphinx 3 *The Witch of Stuka. (Extra story included in:The Witches of Africa Total Comic Collection.) *Katou Keiko North Africa Military Photos 1943 *Witches of the Sphinx 4 *Witches of the Sphinx 5 Light Novels * Der Stern von Afrika * The Eagle and the Moon and the Sun * Owl Morn * Before the Storm * A Midnight Dream in the Desert * Phoenix in the Dunes * 500overs in Africa Trivia *Based on Rainer Pöttgen, who was known as the "Flying Adding Machine" for his role keeping track of Hans-Joachim Marseille's victories while flying as his wingman. Gallery Raisa and her typewriter.jpg Raisa Scan.jpg Sphinx2.jpg OVA2 Cover.JPG|Raisa & Lucchini in Operation Victory Arrow Vol. 2 7e26a2bdb7322ee98fc8ced3222261bf.jpg OVA2 Art.JPG Category:Strike Witch Category:Pilot Officers Category:31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika Category:Karlsland